Frances Pocock
Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood.When William meets Fanny in late June 1778, she says that she is 11. |Deathdate= |Marital= |Alias=Fanny |Title= |Gender= Female |Height= |Hair= Dark |Eyes= Brown |Skin= |Nuclear= *Faith Pocock (mother) †"Fanny" *Jane Pocock (sister) † |Occupation= |Nationality= U.S. American |written=true|book9=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Fanny Pocock is the young sister of Jane Pocock, a Philadelphian prostitute acquainted with William Ransom. Upon Jane's death, Jamie and Claire Fraser take Fanny into their care. Personal History Following the death of their parents, and having no way to feed themselves, Frances' older sister Jane prostituted herself to earn money. Because of this Frances grew up in a brothel fearing the day that she'd become a marketable commodity. Events of the Novels ''Written in My Own Heart's Blood In June 1778 Captain Harkness returned to the brothel her sister Jane works. He paid twenty pounds for her maidenhead. Jane asks her madam to be sent to the room together with Fanny. While Harkness is watching her, Jane cuts his throat. Jane and Fanny run, and leave Philadelphia with the British army. They meet William Ransom, and Jane asks him for his protection. William agrees to escort her and Fanny to New York, where they will part company. Jane and Fanny leave the British camp the morning after the Battle of Monmouth. William finds them, and they tell him the story of Captain Harkness's death, and that they want to go to New York, but not with the British army. Rachel Hunter then takes the girls to a Quaker settlement, where they should be safe until William makes other arrangements. In January 1779, a friend of Captain Harkness's recognizes Jane and denounces her for the murder. Fanny finds William and tells him that Jane has been arrested for the murder of a British officer and is to be hanged. William tries to speak on her behalf to Lieutenant Colonel Campbell, but fails to save her. As a last resort, William seeks Jamie's help to rescue Jane. They arrive too late – Jane has killed herself. William gives Fanny into the care of the Frasers. In late spring 1779, Fanny travels with Jamie, Claire, Young Ian, Rachel, Jenny, and Germain to Fraser's Ridge. A few weeks later Claire performs frenectomy on her. After the procedure, Germain helps Fanny practice her tongue. Personality Physical Appearance Fanny is a very pretty girl with dark, curly hair and the "big, soft eyes of a young doe."''Written in My Own Heart's Blood, Chapter 53. She is . In spring 1779, Claire performs a on her. Name *'Frances' is the feminine form of Francis,Behind the Name Frances - accessed 30 May 2016 English form of the Late Latin name Franciscus which meant "Frenchman".Behind the Name: Francis - accessed 30 May 2016 *'Pocock' a variant of Peacock,Behind the Name Surnames: Pocock - accessed 30 May 2016 from the Middle English words pecok and pocok which mean "peacock". It was originally a nickname for a proud or haughty person.Behind the Name Surnames:Peacock - accessed 30 May 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:American characters Category:Children